It is well known that, when persons are outdoors and exposed to solar radiation, there are health risks. Excess solar radiation over a long period increases the chances of skin cancer. Excess solar radiation over a short period causes burning of the skin. In serious cases, one or more layers of skin peel away. The harmful solar radiation incident at the earth's surface is increasing.
It is necessary to shade those persons outdoors from excessive solar radiation. Adults often wear clothing and hats for this purpose. In addition, there are umbrellas and parasols. Children's strollers often have panels which are hinged to the stroller side rails. Such panels have several difficulties which prevent convenient use. They are movable from a raised position to a folded position and are not significantly adjustable for different sun angles. Another problem is that the person driving the stroller (usually the mother) wants to see the infant (usually her child) in the stroller. The present stroller panels cut off this view when raised.
Shelter from the wind is also needed to protect infants in child seats or strollers as well as protect others seated in open windy places.